


Phone Call From Heaven

by SeriesOfWords



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, Heaven, KuroAka - Freeform, Kuroo is dead, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Phone Call, Rarepair, akaashi cries, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriesOfWords/pseuds/SeriesOfWords
Summary: Akaashi doesn't believe in those stories where a loved one can call you from heaven.He thinks it's utter bullshit and just a bunch of lies.So what a surprise he got around his own birthday when he gets a call from an unknown number.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Phone Call From Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I also uploaded this on Wattpad as @/Shoyoyo
> 
> I also have an instagram so feel free to check out short stories I written there too. @/selenxphilic_

Akaashi heard those stories where people’s phones would randomly ring and when they picked up, they got a phone call from their loved one in heaven for half an hour and it was a one time thing. 

To Akaashi, those stories were just bullshit. They weren’t true whatsoever. Besides, how could someone even get a phone call from heaven in the first place? Akaashi doubted if there even was a heaven in the first place, there would be wifi or connection. He didn’t believe that was possible.

If it was possible though, he would’ve wanted his now dead boyfriend to call him. Too bad that would never happen, is what Akaashi thought.

Around December 5th, Akaashi’s birthday, the former setter woke up to a bunch of notifications from his classmates in college, former volleyball teammates from Fukurodani, Bokuto, Kenma and family members. As much as he appreciated all the birthday greetings, it hurt knowing it was his first birthday without his boyfriend.

He already suffered celebrating the 17th of November in honour of Kuroo who died from being a victim of a car crash after a drunk driver swerved off the road and rammed into Kuroo who got crushed between the wall of a building and the car. It was obvious he wasn’t going to make it judging by how much blood was shed, the position he was found in, and the way he wouldn’t wake up by the time Akaashi reached the hospital and saw him being rushed into an emergency room. The sight itself made Akaashi nauseous. The accident happened around the start of the year.

It was a Saturday, so Akaashi could just laze around, relax, maybe go out with friends as a small birthday celebration if any of them didn’t have plans that day. He just stayed in bed instead, moping about how lonely he was feeling. He missed waking up to Kuroo’s nasty bed hair beside him, that lopsided smile he gave Akaashi in the morning and that husky voice as he mumbled a good morning to Akaashi. Akaashi would like nothing more just to see Kuroo again.

His phone started ringing all of a sudden and Akaashi snapped out of his depressing day dream and reached over to his bedside table to pick it up. He frowned, noticing as it said ‘Unknown Number’. Akaashi was debating whether to pick up or not. He was pretty terrified to pick up if he had to be honest. He did eventually pick up the phone, making sure to be careful if it was a scam or if they could get his phone information. “Hello?...” He spoke into the phone as he held it to his ear, careful to get rid of the panic he felt in his voice..

A laugh could be heard over the phone as static sounds can be heard. Akaashi tensed up at the sound and could feel himself panicking internally. Eventually a voice could be heard over the phone. Akaashi almost cried when he heard the “Hey ‘Kaashi, happy birthday” in a voice that sounded so much like Kuroo. Even the sentence itself was practically dripping in Kuroo’s charm.

“Who are you?...” Akaashi had to try and stop his voice from shaking and a noise was heard over the phone. “It’s me Akaashi. Is it not obvious?” He asked, surprise lingered in the question as Akaashi was in massive denial. “No, no, no you’re not Kuroo, he’s dead” Akaashi whispered in an attempt to not let out a sob to this so called stranger. “Yeah I am dead, but have you never heard of that thing where people who died call their loved ones for 30 minutes but it’s like a one time thing? Unless knowing you while I was still alive, you think it’s just a bunch of shitty stories that probably don’t exist but do anyways seeing as I called you just now” He said in that familiar cocky tone he liked to use on Akaashi when he was alive.

Akaashi blinked with surprise at the accuracy but still wasn’t fully convinced. “If you really want me to believe you, tell me something only the two of us would know”. Akaashi wanted to see if ‘Kuroo’ was really him.

A hum was heard and a minute's silence before Kuroo spoke up. “The last time we had sex, you wanted to try a spanking kink you have and I wanted to try degrading so we both tried that out and you looked so turned on as I literally fucked you to the point where-”. “Okay stop I believe you!-” Akaashi’s face was red from embarrassment but there’s no doubt it was Kuroo as the two dared not to tell a soul about their sex life since Akaashi would hit Kuroo from the second hand embarrassment he felt. The static sounds could be heard again.

He couldn’t help but sniffle at the sound of Kuroo’s voice. He truly sounded happy and Akaashi was glad he was doing okay. “So back to the main topic. Happy birthday ‘Kaashi” He greeted and Akaashi was fighting back tears at this point. “Thank you...I miss you so much” He had a wobbly smile on his face. “God I wish you were still with me...I wish we could spend today together where you just charm me with those shitty jokes you say and those hella cheesy movies you insist are amazing”. Kuroo did his hyena laugh over the phone and Akaashi was sobbing at the sounds he missed hearing. 

They had 15 minutes left.

“So you do like the movies I pick” He sounded pretty smug and Akaashi could just imagine the smirk Kuroo would probably be sporting on his face. Akaashi scoffed before sniffing again. “I watch them cause they remind me of you”. “Awww” Kuroo had a mock teasing tone and Akaashi told him to shut the actual hell up.

“Hey Kuroo?.....” 

“Yeah?”

“What did it feel like?”

“What?”

“Dying. What did it feel like?”

“Well…getting hit by that car hurt. I could feel my entire body shrieking with pain as I got rammed into the wall. It was painful, then numb. I couldn’t feel my hands, feet, nothing. I just knew I was dying and I didn’t want to leave. I wanted to stay alive so I could graduate college, marry you, travel the world. I wanted to propose to you under the stars, near the forest where we had our first date which was a picnic in the meadows. But the last few moments I remember was being put in the ambulance, the faint sound of the sirens, the blinding lights in the hospital” He paused. “Then I remembered you. I remembered how I wanted to say I was sorry that I wouldn’t make it. I wanted to say sorry that I wasn’t strong enough to keep fighting. I wanted to say sorry for not being able to move on with you”

Akaashi couldn’t respond as his body was racked with sobs. “K-Kuroo…” He couldn’t form a sentence properly. “D-Don’t be s-sorry…you’re t-the best thing t-that has ever happened to m-me...I d-don’t regret anything w-with you…” He cried. 

8 minutes were left.

“We have 8 minutes left…” Kuroo said sadly but nevertheless he spoke. “Akaashi, thank you for loving me. Thank you for making my life meaningful and thank you for being the one person I loved before I died. I know I wouldn’t be there to be with you in the future, I know I won’t be able to be or even be part of your life anymore and that’s okay. I want you to be happy, but tell Bokuto to keep crying over me” Akaashi laughed breathily at the last sentence and let Kuroo go on speaking. 

“Thank you for making me happy during my time alive. Thank you for providing me with so much love. Thank you for being the light of my life and the person I could turn to when I was sad or feeling alone. I miss seeing those blue grey eyes that mesmerise me. I miss those light laughs that I could listen to forever when you make fun of me and my shitty jokes. I miss the small smiles that you do that make my heart swell up with joy every single goddamn time I see it. Thank you Akaashi for everything in general.”

Akaashi was breaking down as he heard Kuroo’s words and how much of an impact he had in Kuroo’s time alive. He felt obliged to return the words so Kuroo knows how much he had an impact on Akaashi’s own life. Kuroo deserved to know.

“Kuroo, I feel I should say this since this is the only time we could exchange words. Thank you for making such a big impact in my life. Thank you for being there for me every time I overthink and tear myself down. Thank you for making me feel worth more than I really am. Thank you for all the fun times we had like those carnival dates, picnics, road trips. Thank you for allowing me to love you and thank you for all the love and affection you gave me. I’m honoured to be the last person that loves you before you went to a better place. I miss that laugh of yours, the cheesy dates you plan, the feeling of being curled up in your arms, those hazel gold eyes that practically comfort me. I miss you…” His voice was wavering so much as he gasped for air. Luckily for him, Kuroo understood everything.

“A minute left Akaashi” He sounded desperate, miserable. “Enjoy today okay? Make sure to take care of yourself, be happy, do well in the future. Happy early christmas and birthday to you in the future as I can only say this for the last time”

10…

9…

8…  
“I promise I will….”

6…

5…

4…

“I love you Tetsurou” 

3...

2…

“I love you too with my entire heart Keiji”

1…

Beep.

The 30 minutes was up.

The call ended.

Akaashi kept the phone to his ear, not turning off the phone like there was a trace of Kuroo left. He breathed in and out, trying to stop himself from crying.

After all, Kuroo said to have a good day right?

He put the phone down and wiped his tears until all that was left were his red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks. He pushed the blankets off him and swung his legs off the bed. He stood up before going to wash his face, get changed and when he finished, he shot a text to Kenma and Bokuto to ask if they wanted to hang out as a celebration for his birthday.

He wondered if Kuroo could see him from above.

Maybe he would be able to do as Kuroo asked him to.

And maybe the day didn’t turn out as badly as he expected it to be.


End file.
